


In The Portacabin

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron is back from his road trip with Liv and Robert can't wait to show him how much he's missed him.





	In The Portacabin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Susie!

* * *

 

 

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the slight discomfort of a headache surfacing. It was unseasonably warm and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the portacabin doing work. Certainly not after how much he had missed Robert. He had been gone for a couple of weeks on a road trip with Liv and though Robert managed to sneak off to meet them a couple of times, it was no where near as much as he wanted.  
  
He had been desperate for Robert when he finally made it back home and couldn't help but be a bit heartbroken when found him fast asleep with Seb by his side. He couldn't bring himself to wake them and to make matters worse, he knew he had to be up bright and early on a run for the scrapyard. The unfortunate reality of having taken off work when he was single handedly running his scrapyard business. He had quietly placed a kiss to the top of Robert and Seb's heads and walked back downstairs to sleep on the sofa. He had gotten up too early to wake Robert and it was now well past noon with no sign of him other than the text messages scolding him for not waking him up when he got home the night before.  
  
Taking a deep breath Aaron reached out and turned on the fan that sat on his desk, taking his time to make sure it blew directly onto his face, the heat was killing him and he didn't want it making his headache any worse. He had finally started to cool off when he heard the door to the portacabin open. "There ya are!" Robert nearly shouted as he walked in noticing the look on Aaron's face. "You okay?"  
  
"I am now." Aaron quickly replied with a smile as he stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around Robert's waist pulling him into a soft kiss.  
  
"Soft lad." Robert nearly whispered as their lips parted. "You miss me?"  
  
"Maybe a bit."  
  
"Just a bit?" Robert feigned offense. "And here I was hoping to give me husband the best blow job he's ever had to show him how much I've missed him."  
  
"Blow job you say?"  
  
"But since you didn't miss me I guess..."  
  
"Shut up, you muppet. You know I missed ya."  
  
"Then why didn't you wake me up last night? Or this morning for that matter?"  
  
"You were dead asleep, and I didn't want to wake Seb...plus I had a really early run this morning I had to make for the scrapyard."  
  
"Don't be daft. I'd rather miss some sleep if it means I get to see you."  
  
"Who's the soft lad now?"  
  
"Oh, there's nothing soft about me." Robert replied with a grin on his face as he pressed himself closer to Aaron.  
  
Aaron's brow quickly raised the moment he felt Robert's hard on pressing into his leg, letting out a soft chuckle he looks directly into Robert's eyes with a similar grin. "What's this?"  
  
"What? I'm just really happy to see me husband." He tells him before placing his lips to Aaron's. "So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"About this blow job." Robert licks his lips as his fingers make quick work of Aaron's belt, and he gently shoves him back onto his desk without breaking eye contact.  
  
Aaron simply grins in return keeping his eyes trained on Robert's before slowly turning his focus to his lips. Placing a hand to Robert's cheek he brushes his thumb across his bottom lip. "Fuck, I love your lips." He winks an eye and Robert needs no further direction, the wink said it all.  
  
Just as Aaron's eyes had moved to his lips, Robert's eyes now drop, only further. His eyes clearly focused on the erection straining in Aaron's jeans. With a smirk on his face he slides his hands inside the waist of his jeans and slowly pulls them down as he kneels in from of him.  
  
"Fuck." Robert quietly says under his breath as he stares directly at Aaron's hard cock in front of him. He looks up into Aaron's crystal clear blue eyes and licks his lips, his mouth watering just thinking about what he's wanted all morning.  
  
"Oh fuck." Aaron lets out with a gasp as Robert evelops him whole, the warmth of Robert's mouth on his cock nearly enough to make his knees give in. He can't help but think of every other time they've fucked in the portacabin. Before and after the affair, surprisingly even more after they became official.  
  
His head throws back and moans escape his mouth as he feels himself hit the back of Robert's throat. Fuck, if Robert wasnt a master at everything he does, and fuck if this wasn't already the best blow job he's ever had. His fingers thread through Robert's hair as his head moves back and forth at a steady rythm working his cock over. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Is all he can say. He looks down and sees Robert looking straight into his eyes, the beauty of it all too much. The green in his eyes, the freckles peppered across his face, the luscious pink lips wrapped around his cock, every last detail something he gladly stores away in his mind. He feels his breathing getting harder and he knows he's all too close and as much as he'd like to shoot his load into Robert's mouth, he wants more. He wants to feel Robert inside of him.  
  
"Fuck me, Robert." He says between breaths. "I need you inside of me."  
  
Robert pulls back, a loud pop signalling Aaron's cock leaving his mouth fills the air, and as he places his hands on Aaron's hips he flips him over and pushes him down. Aaron can't help the smile that spreads across his face as his forehead touches his desk. He knows what's coming and it makes his knees shake in anticipation. A soft moan slips past his lips as he feels Robert's fingers spreading his cheeks apart, and a louder one erupts from him when he feels the warmth of his tongue slide across his hole. "Fuck."  
  
He can slowly feel himself unraveling as Robert's tongue works his hole over. Every lick, every dip, and every time he feels a finger slip in, brings him closer. "Please." He nearly whimpers.  
  
"Please, what?" Robert replies in that voice reserved only for him.  
  
"I want it."  
  
"What do you want, Aaron?"  
  
"I want you in me."  
  
Robert smirks. He smirks that smug cocky smirk of his. The one that drives Aaron insane. The same one that makes Aaron unsure if he he wants to deck him or fuck him. "I know you do. I just wanted to hear you say it." He says as he stands pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees. He spits into his palm and gently rubs it onto Aaron's hole and lines himself up. He runs the head of his cock alond the edges of Aaron's hole, teasing him, making him squirm at his teasing.  
  
"Please, Robert." Aaron begs. "I need it."  
  
Robert can't hold back any longer, he needs it every bit as much as Aaron. He wraps one arm around Aaron's waist as he sinks himself in as slowly as he can. He wants to enjoy every last second of this.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Aaron groans. The sting, the wonderful most amazing feeling he can't describe, fills him for a moment as Robert pushes through the threshold. "Oh god. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He whimpers as he stretches an arm behind himself and pulls Robert further into himself. "Oh fuck, Robert." He says as Robert pulls back slightly and slams back into him. "Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh." He whimpers with every thrust.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so fucking tight, Aaron." He whispers into his ear as he puls him back, with his chest flushed againt Aaron's back he tucks his arms under Aaron's and places his hands on his pecks pulling him closer. "I missed you so much." He says before taking his lips. The kiss is a bit of a stretch for Aaron as he turns his head as far back as he can, but it doesn't matter, he loves every second of it. Soon his moans fills their mouths as Robert begins to thrust into him yet again. Only this time faster and harder.  
  
Aaron can feel his body tensing and his breathing getting harder, he feels the heat building in him, he knows it's coming, and he knows he can't stopt it. "Oh fuck. Yeah. Fuck me, Robert. Fuck me. Harder." He whimpers.  
  
Robert feels his knees nearly give at the filthy sounds coming from Aaron's mouth, and everytime he hears Aaron begging him to fuck him harder he feels like he has a miniature orgasm. He feels Aaron tense and he knows he's about to come, good thing he's right there with him. "I'm going to come." He whispers into Aaron's ear.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." They both groan in unison. Aaron shoots his load all over his desk with some hitting his stomach and he grins at the knowledge that Robert had just bred him. Nothing turns him on more than having Robert shoot his load inside of him...except maybe shooting his own load inside of Robert.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
"Pretty sure I just did."  
  
"Cheeky shit." Aaron laughs out. "I meant, just, fuck...that was amazing."  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"Maybe I should go away more often."  
  
"Don't you dare. I can fuck you here in the portacabin every day if that's what you want, but there's no chance yoyou' depriving me more of me husband."  
  
Aaron smiles. "I missed you too." He says before placing a kiss to Robert's forehead.

 

 

 


End file.
